I Don't Know Who I Am Anymore
by i write what i please
Summary: He's older than he thinks. He has a past he ran away from. Now, even if he doesn't know it, they have found him. She's not going to let him go, ever. He would remember, and return to her. There isn't any other way. D,R,Hr bashing. HPOC Post OotP
1. She Comes, He Discovers

(Prologue)

Millions and billions of years ago, there was nothing. Then came Father Heaven, the skies of worlds, dimensions and planes, across the universe. He ruled all under his skies, and at his side was Mother Nature, who brought life to the worlds, dimensions and planes. Then came their children; Time, Fire, Air, Earth, Water, Life, Death, War, Huntress, Hunter, Peace, Age, Light, and Dark.

From their children came their children. When Fire was born, a large ball of fire was ejected out of his hands, and that became the Sun. After he was born, he had the odd habit of throwing out large fireballs every now and then, and these formed the Stars. The Moon came to be when one time, Earth was so fed up with Fire that he threw a large white stone at Fire. Fire naturally dodged, and the great white stone became known as the Moon.

Similar to the creation of the Sun, the oceans and waters of the entire universe came from the water expelled from Water's hands when she was born. Air, who could be called a flirt, had numerous relationships. Several of these created children. From Fire's hand, she gave birth to Lightning, and by Earth's hand, she gave birth to Thunder. Lightning and Thunder in turn gave birth to Rain and Cloud. Coincidentally, the argument Earth and Fire had that created the Moon had been over Air.

Life & Death were twins, both male. Light, with Peace, brought the numerous positive emotions to life. Death, with War, did the opposite.

Time, with Age, 's children were Prophecy, Hours, Minutes, Seconds.

Hunter and Huntress, who were banned by Father Heaven and Mother Nature to hunt their fellow gods and goddesses, created numerous animals they could hunt after. Mother Nature in particular, did not appreciate the fact they were killing life, but as they too had brought life to the worlds, she let them off.

The truth of the heritage of Light & Dark was probably known only to them. Not even Father Heaven could have guessed that his two youngest children had existed long before him, and had been the ones who engineered his creation. Light & Dark were two creatures who had waited until all the gods & goddesses, or personifications, had been born before flying down on coloured clouds and became the youngest children of the two rulers.

All the gods & goddesses named above, Time, Fire, Air, Earth, Eater, Life, Death, War, Huntress, Hunter, Peace, Age, Light, Dark, Sun, Moon, Stars, Oceans, Lightning, Thunder, Rain, Cloud, Prophecy, Hours, Minutes, and Seconds, were the Exalted 26, who were the main gods & goddesses. The rest did not have as much power as they did, and were the Lesser gods & goddesses.

But even though the pair, Light & Dark, had worked together to spark off the start of life other than them in the universe, that did not mean they didn't continue fighting with each other. As they were born, they were fighting. Love, daughter of Life & Peace, who alone knew who was meant for who, saw that Light & Dark were meant together.

Recruiting the help of her siblings, they tricked Light & Dark into a date together. At the stroke of midnight, when both Light & Dark were equal, they realized the true identity of their dates. Love had once more matchmaked a perfect couple.

Father Heaven had been less than happy about their relationship, but Mother Nature managed to persuade him to look at the good benefits. Throughout the universe, Light & Dark had achieved perfect balance, which meant Father Heaven and Mother Nature had a slightly easier job.

However, being the exact opposites of each other, Light & Dark had quarrels. These quarrels usually ended up in the entire universe returning to its previous state. It took the effort of many gods and goddesses before either would be appeased, seeing as Light refused to bow down to Dark, and vice versa.

After a huge quarrel a century ago, the universe never recovered, and the two never made up, despite the best efforts of even Father Heaven and Mother Nature. Light, tired of the bickering and rivalry between gods & goddesses, as well as the strain on his relationship with Dark did a thing no other god had attempted to do.

He ran away, throwing behind his duties of being Light. He looked down on all the worlds and let himself be born as a baby on the world known as Earth. He put up a block to escape the other gods & goddesses finding him, and erased all his memories. However, even gods makes mistakes. He got himself born as Harry Potter, the subject of a prophecy.

He went through ten years of abuse at the Dursleys', then went to Hogwarts, getting manipulated like a puppet without knowing it. The block worked perfectly well, and no one ever found him. Too bad, under the combined efforts of Exalted 26, minus himself, managed to break past his all too powerful block, enough for a glimpse of where he was.

Under the orders of Father Heaven and Mother Nature, Light had to be brought back to resume his duties, as the Balance had been destroyed with the departure of Light. Yet, Father Heaven wasn't ready to let him back so easily.

"He has to go through betrayal and hurt beyond words. If once he has experienced this, he still chooses to remain on the side of the Light, to continue fighting on, then will he be allowed back his powers, which even though has stayed with him, has remained locked until now. If he fails this task, then never shall he be allowed past the gates to the Gods' Realm.

Dark, you shall head this mission, but under no circumstances are you to try to break the memory block he imposed on himself. He has to remember at his own pace. Seek help from the others if you may, but let me warn you beforehand, do not attempt to rewaken his power. You may use different situations to remind him of his life as Light, but nothing more. Now go, and bring him back, only when he has completed the task I set him."

(Chapter 1)

In an abandoned field, shadows grouped together and revealed a teenager dressed in black dress robes. She looked around, and said to herself, "So this is Earth ... Funny Light would choose a place like this ..."

She needed to find out where the so-called Harry Potter was. The blonde-haired girl looked down at the formal robes she was wearing. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with annoyance. "I'll have to change after I speak to the Guide in charge."

Stamping her feet onto the ground, her voice carried far, "Guide of the World Earth, Plane of Pawal, Dimension of Disoy, show yourself!"

Her voice was filled with authority. It seemed that even mountains would have shifted if she asked them too. An old man, his back hunched, hand holding a walking stick, and body shining with a dull glow appeared.

"Who dares call the Guide of this world, plane and dimension? Speak and if I find out you disturbed my slumber nothing more than for some useless request, you shall face my wrath!" For an old man, his voice carried power, though it was nothing compared to Dark's.

Dark smirked, and looked at the hunched figure, who had been staring rather rudely at her. "Shouldn't you bow in front of one of the Exalted 26, Guide?"

The 'Guide' seemed shocked that he was facing one of the Exalted. He had expected the teenager in front of him to be the lesser servant of one of the minor gods & goddesses. To face two of the Exalted in a mere 16 years, his luck was really bad.

He immediately bowed low, but his last thought had been caught by Dark. Her power snaked out to grab his robes, and it yanked him up harshly, "What, was your last thought?"

"Wh-hat la-aast -tho-oug-ht?" he stammered out, his voice devoid of power present moments ago.

"The thought about the Exalted. Repeat it for me."

The Guide was obviously thinking, He had no idea which of the Exalted he was currently seeing, but it was most definitely one of the ones who would not hesitate to vanquish him, and then get someone else to be his replacement. He decided to go for the truth then beg for mercy, and well, his life.

"I was thinking that to face the two of the Exalted within 16 years was really unlucky on my part (just imagine the guy stammering away, I can't be bothered to add in all the ... well, you get my point.). Please Exalted, spare the life of your humble servant ..."

She cut in before he could get far."Which Exalted was here before me?"

"I have no idea. He just came and told me not to inform the rest of the Exalted that he was here. Right now however, I do know he is still on this world, though I cannot gaze into his life, I know his current location."

"Where is he?"

"In a place call No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. I could bring you there ..."

"There would be no need." She yanked him down, so that she was looking directly into his eyes. Ignoring the repulsive smells coming off him, she yanked out all his powers and knowledge regarding this world. The old man gapsed as his magic, power, knowledge and life flew out of him and into Dark.

Relishing in the power that transferred to her, Dark gazed upon her beloved's location. She just needed to see him to make sure, that it really was him.

Dropping the body of the former Guide on the ground, where it dissipiated into mist, the shadows once more grouped together to bring their mistress to her desired destination. After all, she was the Dark.

YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-

Harry Potter was a wreck. He laid on his back, gazing at the paint peeling off from the ceiling. The remainder of the house smelled of new paint. Having lived there for so long, No. 4 Privet Drive had been looking a little worse for the wear. Of course, being the complete showoffs they were, the Dursleys could not possibly accept that and just before Harry returned, they repainted the entire house, both outside and inside.

Being the people they were, they managed to completely ignore painting Harry's bedroom. Not that he particularly cared. Right now, no matter how hard he tried to push the thoughts out, they kept surfacing to his mind. His parents, Sirius, Cedric, all the people who had died because of him ...

It was the second day of the summer holidays, and so far, the Dursleys had not even spoken a word to him. Not that he minded. He wasn't hungry, even though the last thing he ate had been that last Chocolate Frog on the train.

Instead he concentrated on the peeling paint drooping down the ceiling. Screwing his face up in concentration, he imagined the piece of dried paint dropping down and landing on his face. This exercise seemed to keep the faces at bay. Raising his hand up, and feeling sort of glad no one was here to see him attempt such a stupid thing, he jerked his hand, pulling it down.

It was as if everything was in slow motion. He say the piece of dried paint falling down, and the next moment, his Quidditch reflexes kicked in and he rolled off the bed.

The piece of dried paint was were his face was two seconds earlier. His mind returned to when the peeling paint still had been hanging off the ceiling. It hadn't looked as if it was going to fall off any moment soon.

He stared at his right hand, which looked normal. It didn't turn green or grew boils. He started to think. Maybe what he performed was a form of wandless magic. But didn't you need spells and incantations for that? He had not said a single word, just imagined the paint falling.

He hesitated, then decided to test this theory. A snowglobe sat on one of the shelfs, an old toy of Dudley's. He imagined the globe falling, shattering into pieces as it landed on the floor, its contents spilling out. The scene kept repeating in his mind's eye and he raised his right hand, and made the same pulling motion as before.

The globe fell, and shattered. The sound made seemed very loud somehow. The next moment, there was a pop. Tonks had apparated in, and she immediately rushed to Harry grabbing him at the shoulders.

"Are you okay? I heard the crash and i was afraid it was Death Eaters or something but then I thought that didn't seem possible but then Dumbledore said not to take chances and I was so worried so I defied Dumbledore's orders and apparated in to check on you and ... Sorry, I'm blabbing, aren't I?" She finished as she took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, Tonks, just ... had an accident."

Tonks spotted the snowglobe lying on the floor, the sharp glass pieces reflecting the sunlight streaming in the window.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Harry, I know you are grieving for Sirius, Dumbledore told everyone so much when he ordered everyone not to contact you, but there is no need to kill yourself, Sirius would never have wanted that. Death isn't the way out. Sirius' death has probably hit you hard, what am I talking about? It has definitely hit you hard but death isn't the way out, like I said just now. Sirius would never have wanted you to see him before you've had your great grandchildren, he said as much in his will, and ... I'm blabbing again aren't I?"

"Don't worry Tonks, I'm not committing suicide, I just ... had an accident, that's all. I know Sirius wouldn't have wanted me to off myself. Relax, okay?"

Tonks took a few calming breaths. Harry had his first good look at her. Hery eyes were slightly red and puffy, like she'd regularly crying. Judging by the size of her eyebags, Harry guessed she had not had a good night's sleep in ages. Wondering what could have brought this change upon her, it suddenly hit Harry. Tonks too, had been Sirius' family. His death would have affected her as much as it did to him.

"How are you doing?"

She seemed startled, and then answered, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I better be going. My shift's about to end." Without another word, she was gone with a pop.

Harry continued staring at the spot she had disappeared from, his mind replaying the words she had spoken.

Sirius' will? He had written a will? Why hadn't anyone told him? He would have wanted to go, to listen to Sirius' last words, as a sort of closure.

Yet another thing Dumbledore kept from him. Harry didn't think he would ever forgive Dumbeldore for keeping the Prophecy from him, but right now, he could just remain on neutral ground. Even though Dumbledore's position in his to-hate-and-perhaps-kill list was slowly rising. Still, Harry didn't think he would beat Bellatrix and Voldermort to the top postition.

He sighed, and looked at the broken shards of the snowglobe. The faces of the dead were starting to return to him, and in a bid to stop them, he tried shifting the former snowglobe to the dustbin.

Imagining them floating over, his hand came up to guide it. It worked.

Harry smirked. What fun he was going to have this year with his new power.

YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-

The shadows hiding her brought her to Privet Drive, No. 4, but she did not uncover them. Instead, she remained in the shadows, watching 'Harry Potter' mess around with telekinesis, moving things here and that.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She had expected Light's powers to remain hidden and locked in him. It appeared that his power had just surfaced, seeing as he was rather new, and using them to do utterly ordinary things. Her power reached out from the shadows, as she curiously wanted to find out the extent of the block in him.

He spun around sharply, green emerald eyes blazing with unnatural fire. "Who's there." His voice, which had remained unheard to her for 16 years made her almost lose her control and jump on him. His eyes met hers, though he didn't know, and she gazed into eyes she hadn't seen for so long. His eyes hadn't changed, as did his apperarence. Calming herself down, she hastily recalled her power. She would have to get someone else to help her. His senses were opening up, and he could sense the high concentration of Dark's powers. Someone on the side of the light would be needed. She couldn't risk getting near to him.

Instead, she explored the place he lived at. The shelfs were filled with Muggle things called toys, used to entertain young children. To say she was puzzled was an understatement. How could the Light Exalted be living at such a dump? She could tell that the people he was livng with probably didn't like him that much.

Taking one final look around, the shadows carried her away once more. She didn't to find out more about him. Unfortunately, the Guide had spent much of his time sleeping, instead of catching up on the affairs of his assigned world. 'Useless bumbling fool,' she thought,'good thing i got rid of him already.'

The rest of the house was a lot better, though a far cry from Dark's immortal home. She could tell that his 'family' didn't really care for him.

'These people aren't his real family,' she thought, 'he belongs with us ... above, in the Gods' Realm. He belongs ... with me.'

Sadness overcame her but she quickly banished it. If Sadness found out she was sad, she would never be able to live it down. The next moment, she was travelling again. She had found him, after 16 long years, but she would not let him be lost from her again. She would help him pass the task, using every favour any god owed her. He would return to his real home, but first she needed an identity and information.

YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-

Harry turned around sharply, unaware that his eyes were blazing with unnatural fire. "Who's there?" his voice, devoid of emotion, almost scaring himself. He looked around, eyes meeting nothing unnatural. 'But I was sure I felt something ...'

He dismissed that as being paronoid. After being hunted by Voldermort for a large part of his life, or rather, entire part of his life seeing as Voldermort had been thinking about him even as a spirit, he would be a little paronoid.

'Moody would be glad ... Constant Vigilance, as he shouts so often ... '

Thinking about Moody made him think of someone's nickname, Moony. And that eventually led to Sirius.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Forget your nightmares. Focus on your power.

But he was feeling unnaturally weak, and yet fully charged up with energy at the same time. Finally, the weakness won out, and he fell onto the floor, blissfully unconscious.

YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-

The next day, Harry woke up feeling more than a little pain in his head. 'What happened?' he thought groggily, as he rubbed his head.

Memories flashed, his new power ... thinking he felt something ... Moody ... Moony ... Sirius ... passing out ...

"Damn," he cursed as he felt a bump. Getting up to stare into the mirror, not like he was vain or anything, just wanting to check out his bump, he looked at his mirror image. It took all his self control to not go screaming away like a little girl.

To say he changed was a major understatement. Over the night, he apparently shot up to about as tall as Ron, though still a little shorter. His previously Quidditch-trained muscles became more defined. Not in a professional wrestler way, but more towards the lean and wiry side. His lenses of his glasses looked a little thinner, weirdly. Reaching up, he took them off and discovered that he could see perfectly well all the same.

"BOY!" and the door flung open to show Vernon Dursley huge body of a walrus.

"NOW, I'VE LET YOU RESTED FOR TWO DAYS AND NOW IS THE TIME FOR YOU TO START PULLING YOUR WEIGHT AROUND HERE! YOUR AUNT HAS A LIST OF CHORES FOR YOU TO DO AND YOU WILL ACCOMPLISH THEM, OR IT MEANS NO FOOD OR WATER! DO NOT PRESUME TO THINK JUST BECAUSE YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS THREATENED US, WE WOULD START TREATING YOU LIKE SOME SORT OF KING! THE FACT WE EVEN FED, CLOTHED AND GAVE YOU SHELTER IS MORE THAN YOU DESERVED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

The entire time Vernon was talking, spittle flew from his mouth like water from a hose, landing rather unfortunately upon his target, Harry. Harry was not amused. Obviously, his uncle had not noticed his 'growth spurt'. Also, he woke up to a bump on his head, only to be met by a close-up of his uncle's mouth, and to have his saliva land all over him. Not to mention his near deafening seeing his uncle was screaming so near to his face. Nope, not a good start of the day.

While he had done the chores out of neccissity in the past, he was not going to take any crap from his family anymore.

"No." and with that simple word, Harry Potter knew he had made an irreversible decision. He showed he no longer cared. He showed he was done with his family. He did something he always wanted to. Over the years, every chore assigned to him starting from his first summer back from Hogwarts, he had always wanted to tell the Dursleys to stuff it, but he never had any guts to do so. And after last night, his remarkable growth spurt, he found the guts to do so.

'Gryffindor courage, GO!' It was a pretty random thoought to have while he watched his uncle's face rapidly grow red, and then progress to an ugly puce.

"NO? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE A CHOICE BOY! YOU ARE GOING TO START DOING YOUR PART IN THIS FAMILY, IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!"

Harry raised one eyebrow. "Then I'll just have to make you shut up." He had been planning to use his newly found power to blast him out of his room, but his body thought before him. Inborn reflexes made him threw a roundhouse kick straight to his solar plexus. Any normal person would have fainted, but Vernon had layers and layers of fat protecting him. Still, the kick affected him as he leaned forward in pain. Not slowing down, Harry punched his nose, a feeling of satisfaction as Vernon's nose cracked.

"YOUB IBIOT! POW BUARE YOU GIT ME!" his voice, distorted by his broken and bleeding nose. Vernon tried to deliver one of his punches at Harry, which of course, failed as Harry ducked under his puch and in a impressive show of strength, his punch threw him out of the doorway, and the walrus lay pitifully on the floor.

Petunia, who had heard the commotion, stood very still at the hallway, frozen stiff. Dudley, amazingly, slept through the whole confrontation. Her wide single eyelid eyes, so ugly and unlike her sister's, stared straight into Harry's. Vernon, lay moaning pitifully.

"I'm no longer your slave, so stop treating me like one. I know you don't like me, and believe me the feeling's mutual. I'll be out of your skin after a month, so bear with it. I don't mess in your business, you don't mess in mine, and you can keep your normal life. After this summer, I'm no longer coming back, so this will be the last time, I'll see you."

"But he ... that old professor of yours, said you would stay here until you were seventeen." Petunia, though facing a person much more formidable than her, managed to say composedly.

"I don't care what he says. I'll be leaving this summer, and I won't be coming back, ever again, even if i have to live on the streets. Got that?" Not bothering to hear her answer, Harry slammed the door closed. However, the effect was spoiled, when the door split into two and fell off its hinges.

Harry cursed, using some words that if repeated in the presence of Mrs Weasley, would result in his mouth being washed out by soap. More than once.

"I'm going out, and I'll come back only when i feel like it." Thankfully, he had passed out T-shirt and jeans, and he left the Dursleys behind as he stormed out of the house. Not slowing down any, he walked so fast, he could hear the wheezing breath of the Order member guarding him. 'Mundungus,' he noted, as he smelled a whiff of tobacco.

Catching sight of the vandalised playground in front of him, he slowed, and sat at the bottom of a tree, back leaning against the trunk. It was only when he calmed down and thought for a second or two that the entirety of the situation hit him. He punched his uncle, more than once. Not to mention kick as well. He scared stiff his aunt. He broke his door. He essentially, gained control of his life at the Dursleys.

'Bloody hell. What type of growth spurt not only makes your height shoot up, but also cause you to gain ... muscles? What type of growth spurt not only do the above mentioned but also changes you to a fighting machine, managing to change the lenses of your glasses and repair your eyesight? What type of growth spurt changes your personality?'

YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-

She knew all she had to by now. It had taken an entire night, and used up all the resources known to the Guide but she had found out all she needed. The world called Earth, Plane of Pawal, Dimension of Disoy, was one of the magical worlds. And it was in the magical worlds that she discovered information she needed on Harry Potter. Apparently, the magical world was currently going through a war, though skirmishes would be a better word. She tracked down You-Know-Who, the enemy of Harry. Somehow, the name seemed oddly fitting for Light.

Until now however, she still hadn't found out the self-proclaimed Dark Lord's true name. The only references she found were _You-Know-Who, He Who Must Not Be Named_ and other similar variations. It was getting downright frustrating. Right now, she was walking in open sight into Riddle Manor, dressed in T-shirt and jeans. Odd attire for someone supposedly trying to take over from _'You-Know-Who'_ The wards could hardly bind her, and their effect on her was similar to someone throwing a feather at her. Even less probably.

The men called Death Eaters rushed out to intercept the incoming intruder, but a flick of her hand sent them flying out of her path. She was careful not to hurt them too seriously though. If they were hurt, they wouldn't make good followers, now would they?

Her power pushed open the doors and she continued walking, occasionally raising her hand to throw bodies out of her path. Finally, she reached the 'Throne Room'.

To say the room was a 'Throne Room' was a major overstatement. Obviously, the _'Dark Lord'_ had never knew what a Throne Room of any Dark person should be like. Even Light's Throne Room would have made a better fit, and the whole place was white!

"Who daresss to trepasssss the Dark Lord'sssss home?" he questioned, his voice hissing away.

"You call this a home?" her voice, beautiful and melodic, carried in the silence of the room. In the room, only the Inner Circle were present. She laughed a harsh laugh. "Even my horses stay in a better place than _this_!"

The 'Dark-Lord-who-probably-couldn't-even-kill-an-ant' 's red eyes widened and filled with anger. His wand flew to his hand and he hissed, "_Crucio_!"

The red beam shot towards her, who batted it away with her hand. Her eyes, dark brown in colour, filled with evil as she said, "If you hadn't done that, I might have spared your life. But now, I've decided to do something more terrible."

Her hand shot out and a globe of the darkest night shot towards He Who Must Not Be Named, who didn't even dodge. As the globe connected, he was sent, into the Underworld. 'No doubt Death would amuse himself with him. He only ever adored men.'

Turning her gaze onto the Inner Circle, she said, "I guess that makes me your new Mistress, doesn't it?" As one, the sank onto the knees and said, "Mistress." However, one Severus Snape was thinking, "Dumbledore has to know this."

Dark caught that thought, and knew Harry was less than happy with that Dumbledore. Nevertheless, she did not expose Snape. He and Dumbledore would be needed to help create a situation for Harry to fall in, in which he would be faced with the betrayal and hurt Father Heaven wanted him to face.

She snorted inwardly. Anyone could tell Light would pass Father Heaven's task. How could he possibly turn from the side of the Light, when he was the Light himself?

YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-

Done. Please review, and give me your opinions.

A/N: I understand the Dark doesn't seem that evil, and Voldermort seems too easy to be killed but understand that Voldermort isn't killed, but merely sent to the Underworld, alive nonetheless. Regarding Dark, the reason she doesn't seem that evil will be explained in one of the later chapters. Which is actually very very late. This may not be my first fanfiction story, seeing as I have a few other accounts, but please still be lenient regarding grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you

I write what I please


	2. He Hides, She Bans

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created an entire universe. I decided to put on my space suit and go tweaking a few things in this universe of hers.

A/N: I just realised I forgot about the disclaimer in the previous chapter. Sorry.

(Chapter 2)

Harry had stayed under the tree for a very long time, thinking. It was so long, that two different guards had came and went, and Harry still showed no sign of budging. What he was thinking about, was how to get rid of his guards. He wanted to do something useful this summer, to help him defeat Voldermort. The ... words of that old bat Trelawney could not be ignored after all. Somehow, he felt that calling the contents of that little glass ball a 'prophecy' was ... weird.

It was as if someone, or something else, held the name 'Prophecy' and that name was hers alone. As a matter of fact, as he sat there thinking about how to go about doing things this summer, random things made no sense to him. He had thought about learning the Dark Arts, but an instinct, a feeling, a voice perhaps told him he would never be able to perform a Dark spell.

The word 'Dark' had also triggered a similar reaction to the word 'Prophecy' like there really was someone by that name. So had many other words, things, that people took for granted. He thought of his other summers, and he was led to the summer before his fourth year, in which he had left Privet Drive by floo. That led him to think about the fireplace, which led to the word 'Fire'. At that word, he was immediately reminded of someone with red hair, and an ego the size of 3000 soccer fields. The description seemed to fit Percy Weasley though.

At 'Fire', he thought of its opposite 'Water', which led to a woman whose features were blurred, but had distinctly blue hair, and an utterly calm personality, except when angered, she reminded people of the stormy churning oceans. The word 'Oceans' then led him to think about someone very similar to the blue-haired woman, obviously some relation of hers.

Then he thought of 'Earth', a man with mousy brown hair, and too tall for his own good. From 'Earth' came 'Air', who seemed like a carbon copy of Lavender Brown, with blond hair, blue eyes, and an utterly flirtatious attitude.

'Air' led to 'Thunder' and 'Lightning' and Harry knew instinctively that their two eldest children were 'Rain' and 'Cloud'. Then after that, random words began popping out. Like 'Time', which was followed by 'Age' then 'Hours', 'Minutes', 'Seconds' and 'Prophecy' once more. After that came 'Life' and its opposite 'Death', and then 'War' and 'Peace' followed by so many emotions his head almost split just from the information. Then came 'Hunter' and 'Huntress' and then every single species of animals ever known. Then repeated words came, 'Fire' and 'Earth, followed by 'Moon', then 'Sun' and 'Stars'.

Then came the simpler, lesser gods & goddesses, who ruled over either the lesser things or nothing at all, but were immortal and had god powers. Then, it all came to a stop, and returned back to the word 'Dark'. It showed a person, its features the clearest among all the others, as if she was standing right in front of him. She had slightly wavy blonde hair, and her brown eyes were filled with laughter as her smile seemingly lit up his surroundings. She was utterly beautiful.

Harry shook his head. He now had a huge headache, and his throat was very dry. 'I need a drink,' he thought, but as he started to shift, he noticed something weird. Sunk deep in his thoughts, he had not noticed, but his prickling scar had ... stopped prickling.

Something deep in him told him, that that was because Voldermort was gone, defeated by another. Harry shook his head, and continued getting up. It was impossible. The words out of that old dingbat had certified that.

YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-

Dark had to admit. The Lord Voldermort, as she had finally found out his name, knew what to do to take over Britain. His plans were planned down to the last detail, and he knew what changes to make in case unknown factors blundered up his plan. Voldermort planned to attack a place called Diagon Alley, to bring down people's morale, as well as serve as a diversion as he sent other to hunt something in the mountains of Wales.

Further probing into the 'Dark Lord's memories showed the object in Wales. Dark froze in shock, startling the Inner Circle, who were telling her all they knew of their Lord's plans. The 'object' was a lightning bolt, capable of destroying entire worlds. It was something like a homing missile, a Muggle thing she had discovered from the Guide, and could only be fired once. It also happened to belong to Lightning.

Her eyes narrowed. What was one of Lightning's prized bolts doing on World Earth, Plane of Pawal, Dimension of Disoy? The Inner Circle shivered as power began to gather around their mistress. Then, she stood up abruptly. "All of you are dismissed. Follow your previous Lord's plans and do what you are ordered to, except anything that has to do with immortality, potions, hunting for things and the like. I don't need immortality in the very least. Now go!"

They hastily hurried out, and Dark looked at her surroundings. She snorted. Such a filthy place was not fit for an Exalted. She would have to amend that as soon as possible. Now, she had someone to contact. "My dearest shadows, guard the doors, and let none approach." the shadows hastened to obey.

"LIGHTNING! I WANT TO SEE YOU NOW!" There were a few moments of silence, and then, in a flash of lightning, she appeared. Her hair crackled with electricity and stood, her unnatural golden yellow eyes narrowed and filled with power. Her body was clothed in electric yellow. A sneer formed on her lips. "Well Dark, not less that 2 days, and you already needed help. What can I do for you?"

"Cut the pleasantries," Dark snapped. "I need to know something."

"What?" Lightning's tone was not one of friendliness.

"What is one of your prized lightning bolts doing here? The world where Light just happens to be?"

Lightning blinked, apparently not expecting that question. She then sniffed. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Dark strode forth, never one of patience. The fact that she managed to tolerate 16 years of absolute no news of Light was a miracle in itself. She grabbed Lightning's upper arm and hissed, "Do you need me to show you what I am talking about?" and the next moment, the two Exalted were teleported to the cave which housed Lightning's bolt.

Lightning looked down at the hand that was still holding hers and hissed back, "Let go of me," as she sent a current of electricity running through her arm, forcing Dark to back off.

The bolt, shaped truly like a lightning bolt, was embedded in a rock, like Excalibur, the Sword in the Stone. Lightning approached and reached out a hand to pull it out. The bolt, recognizing its lost mistress practically hummed with energy at Lightning's touch.

"So this is where it went to."

Dark tapped her foot impatiently, "Mind explaining?"

Lightning shot a look of that promised death at Dark, yet answered nevertheless. "Years ago, I saw that Lord Voldermort was going to kill the body Light inhabited. In my haste to help Light, I sent a bolt at that self-proclaimed Lord. Of course, the bolt was more than enough, and I had to direct the majority of it somewhere else on the same world, plane, dimension. The bolt acted on its on and went somewhere else, only leaving a teensy bit behind. That bit destroyed Voldermort's body, leaving his spirit to wander. Have you seen Light yet?"

At Dark's nod, she continued, "The reason that scar of his is in the shape of a lightning bolt signifies he owes me his life. A favour of sorts."

Dark scowled, and she looked ready to kill. "You mean you knew where Light was all along?"

Lightning gave her a look of wide-eyed innocence. "Did I say that?"

Dark let off a growl before the shadows surrounding Lightning surge up and threatened to suffocate her. Lightning wield her bolt like a sword fending them off. When the shadows fell back to the ground, she was met by a sword of the darkest night, letting off black sparks. Her bolt reacted too slowly, and Dark slashed her throat, not enough to kill her, just to let off a little blood. Not stopping, Dark pulled back her sword, and stabbed Lightning through her stomach. Yanking the sword out in one smooth motion, Dark spat on the ground beside where Lightning lay, seriously injured, her yellow blood spilling out. "Treat that as a warning, next time I won't warn you."

Lightning, her pride wounded, threw her bolt like a spear, aimed straight at Dark's heart. Dark's sword came up and parried it, batting it away, embedding it into the stone wall. Dark turned her gaze at Lightning. "Seeing as you saved Light," she muttered to herself, and then raised her voice. "THUNDER! YOUR WIFE'S INJURED! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Not waiting for his arrival, Dark pulled the shadows over her and 'walked' back to Riddle Manor.

Appearing in Riddle Manor, Dark looked at her surroundings. A wave of her hand transformed Riddle Manor into a castle, dark and terrifying. It wasn't home, but at least it was much better.

YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-

Harry's arrival back at the Dursleys was met by no one. It appeared Petunia had to take Vernon to the hospital, and she wasn't about to risk her Diddydumkins being in the same house as Harry with no form of protection.

Harry stalked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup, pouring water into it. As he took a drink, Moody whisked off his cloak beside him, and his wand jabbed into Harry's ribs. "What did I tell you kid? Constant Vigilance, if i were a Death Eater, you would be dead by now."

Harry raised an eyebrow, as he set his cup down. "What's in Grimmauld Place that no on can take down?"

"Mrs Black's portrait. What did I show you the first day you were in Grimmauld Place?"

"A picture of the original Order."

Moody's wand stopped jabbing him, and he asked. "I saw your family going out, with that uncle of yours clutching his nose and ribs. Know what's going on?"

Harry shrugged. "I might have accidentally punched his nose and ribs, but my memory's a little hazy."

Moody let off a harsh laugh, "Good for you kid. Punch a little harder and you'll incapacitate just about any wizard."

Harry just nodded. Moody eyed him, "Look kid, I know Black's death hit you hard. It's hit everyone hard. But you don't have to go off yourself."

Harry actually felt his head spin. "Off myself? When did I try to kill myself?"

"Tonks told us everything, If you are--"

"Tonks told you everything? Then you should know that was an accident! Bloody hell, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my ex-professor in the Dursleys' kitchen!"

"Well, if you're sure," The look on Moody's face told him he wasn't.

"Listen, since you're here, what's Vol--" The end of Harry's question was cut off as an explosion blast open the Dursleys' front door.

"Shit," Moody cursed. "The wards haven't got the time to strengthen. Come on Potter, we're getting out."

"But--" But Moody had already whisked out his emergency portkey, a lighter, and "Virginity" got them out of there.

Harry managed to land on his feet somehow, as he shook his head to clear it. "Virginity? That was the best thing you people could think off?"

"Well," Moody said as he pushed Harry in front of him and towards the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, "we needed something we won't accidentally say after all."

Harry entered the kitchen with Moody, and was met with the faces of almost the entire Order, and the Weasley kids and Hermione crammed in a corner. Moody barked out, "There's an attack on Privet Drive. GO!" Almost everyone apparated at the same time, not bothering about how loud their crack was, almost deafening Harry's ears. "Molly, take care of Harry here. I need to know why Albus hasn't found out those wards of his have fallen."

"Of course Alastor," and Moody apparated out of there. It was then that Hermione descended upon Harry. "Harry! Oh my God, I thought it would be some time until we saw you again. I know you must be grieving over Sirius, but it isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. You can't keep your feelings bottled inside. You need to talk about your feelings and --" the rest of Hermione's rant was lost as Mrs Weasley gave him a hug of her own.

"Oh my dear boy, we haven't seen you for two days and you've already grown so tall. Magical growth spurts, nasty business. And where's your glasses? You said once you were blind without them?"

Harry blinked and then before he could say he didn't need them anymore, his body did something else totally. His hand fished his glasses out of his pocket and he put them on. "I took them off for a while, and then the Death Eaters attacked." There was an awkward silence as Harry considered what made him distrust his friends, and what he considered as his own family.

Then, he realised where he was. Grimmauld Place, Sirius' home. He could feel the nightmare coming, and pushed it to the back of his mind. No, he would not go there. The silence was broken by Ron. "Hey mate, it's only been two days eh? Thought it would be longer." At these words, Harry thought he saw a hint of anger in Ron's eyes. It was gone the next moment.

Harry almost found himself wishing, that he was back in Privet Drive.

YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-

Dark lounged in her throne, as her followers gaped at their new surroundings. It was a meeting, in which every single Death Eater was present. The lower Death Eaters had just been informed of their new mistress.

Bellatrix, eager to please, stepped forward and said, "My Lady, we have launched an attack at No. 4 Privet Drive. Unfortunately, Harry Potter was not there."

In a flash, Dark sat upright and yanked Bellatrix towards her, so she was staring straight into her eyes. She hissed, "You launched an attack on who?"

"Ha-ar-rrry P-po-ott-tter, my Lady," Bellatrix stammered.

Dark's eyes filled with hatred, and a hand reached out to touch Bellatrix's face. Bellatrix immediately started screaming in pain. This frightened the rest of the Death Eaters. Bellatrix was one who liked having the Cruciatus placed on her. For her to scream like this, more than a few were shivering. Wormtail, who had been huddled in a corner, actually emptied his bowels, the stench spreading far.

Dark's hand retracted and dropped Bellatrix on the floor, where she still continued screaming. An impatient and angry Dark waved her hand, silencing Bellatrix. Bellatrix's mouth was still opened in a silent scream and tears actually leaked out.

"Let it be known," Dark hissed, "that anyone who dares harm a hair on Harry Potter's head shall have something worse than the Cruciatus placed on you every single moment of the rest of your life. And rest assured, I will make sure you'll never die of the pain! Is that clear?"

No one there doubted Dark would not follow in with her threat. "And would someone get rid of the filth?"

YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-

Moody apparated into Hogsmeade and with a speed that should have been unnatural given his age and his wooden leg, he ran straight up to Hogwarts. He threw open the doors to Dumbledore's office, to find Dumbledore having tea with Snape.

"Albus!"

Albus Dumbledore, with all his long titles, smiled a grandfatherly kind of smile and gestured for Moody to sit. "Alastor. I wouldn't have been expecting you, but since you're here, why don't you take a seat?"

"Albus, Privet Drive has been attacked. Half the Order's there already, and you don't even know?" Moody's incredulous look was directed straight at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's famous twinkle stopped and his eyes widened. It would not be good for his weapon to be harmed. "And Harry?"

"Grimmauld Place. I got him out of there the moment the doors were blasted open."

Throughout the entire conversation, Snape had continued sipping his tea. "Since the brat's already out of there, we don't have much to worry, now do we?"

Privately, Albus agreed. Severus Snape was the person in the entire world who actually knew that Albus Dumbledore did in fact think of Harry Potter as a weapon. He was also the person who knew that Dumbledore was far from the great Hero of the Light he appeared to be. The only person who could rival Dumbledore in the Dark Arts was probably the Dark Lord himself. Yet however, he had an image to keep up, "We had better hurry. What of his relatives?"

"They happened to be o--" The next moment, Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared in Dumbledore's office via Portkey. "Albus, the Death Eaters fled upon seeing us and that Harry wasn't there. We didn't even have time to whip out our wands and they were already gone. The Dursleys' are back though, and Vernon Dursley is yelling away regarding the state of his house and the presence of wizards. Petunia Dursley is shrieking about how dirty her house has gotten, what the neighbors will say and that son of theirs is throwing a tantrum the size of the entire Mississippi River."

"We had better get there," Dumbledore said gravely. As he prepared a Portkey, he thought of how troublesome it was to keep a weapon, making sure it was in the perfect mind frame, getting rid of factors that might influence it ... but perhaps there was no more need for Harry Potter. Voldermort was gone, as Snape had just reported, and a young teenager capable of inflicting pain with a merest touch of her finger had replaced him. The Death Eaters addressed her as Mistress, but so far, no one knew her name.

He needed information on the new Dark Lord, or Lady, where she came from, what the crux of her power was ... his only regret was that Voldermort had been destroyed before he had a chance to suck his power, as he did to the deceased Dark Lord Grindelwald.

YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-

To say the atmosphere was tense was a major understatement. Every loud breath made seemed like a bomb ready to go off. Harry was stuck in the kitchen with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Mrs Weasley had disappeared somewhere. There were a few attempts to make conversation, but they all went out like a flame without oxygen. And Harry? He was lost in memories. Not of Grimmauld Place and Sirius, but of things he never remembered doing.

Dancing with the beautiful girl he had never met under a starlit night. Watching the sunset together. Trying to paint a portrait of her and failing miserably. Her beautiful and melodic laughter echoed in his mind. Then, the both of them having a huge quarrel.

_"Why can't you stop thinking of yourself for awhile!"_

_"I could ask you the same thing!"_

The remaining argument was blurred, but Harry could remember details like her flushed face, how the setting sun glinted off her hair ...

"HARRY!"

A shout jerked Harry out of his memories.

"Huh? What?"

Hermione sighed, "Have you been listening? We've been telling you what we know about Voldermort and the Death Eaters so far!"

"Yeah," Ron added in, "Fred and George invented this new kind of Extendable Ears that Mum can't keep out, no matter what they do! Fred and George gave them to us seeing as they're in the Order already."

"Oh"

The next moment, Dumbledore, Snape, Moody and Kingsley portkeyed in. Before any greetings could be given, the rest of the Order members portkeyed in as well. None of them looked worse for the wear; not even any piece of clothing on them was rumpled, but nevertheless, the looked fairly tired.

Dedalus Diggle, reported to Dumbledore, "Albus, the Ministry Aurors turned up and we handed the situation to them. Tonks is still there as a Ministry Auror, and Remus' representing the Order."

"I see, well done Dedalus, take a seat, you all seem fairly tired."

"Well, that family of Harry Potter's? They sure know how to shriek and scream."

As the other Order members started giving their reports about what they saw to Dumbledore, Harry's mind drifted once more. Back to his well of memories, somehow, he managed to raise bucketfuls of memories of the mysterious girl his mind offered no name, except for 'Dark'.

What sort of name was that? It probably suited an evil git like Voldermort ... but for a teenage girl he couldn't get his mind off ...

Yanking himself sharply from his memories, he raised his head to meet the dark eyes of Severus Snape. Immediately, he felt the mental probe called Leglimency. Instead of raising feeble shields that Snape would just break down, he turned his head, breaking his gaze from Snape's. From the corner of his eye, he saw Snape smirked. Frankly, he couldn't care less what that man thought. He had other things to worry about. Like the weight of the world on his shoulders.

The 'prophecy' led to Sirius, and Harry immediately thought of something else. His mind settled on Remus. Remus Lupin, the last true Marauder, his last link to his parents. In a way, he was glad Remus wasn't there. He wasn't ready to deal with him.

"Harry," Harry turned his head so quickly, his neck cricked. Raising a hand to rub his neck, he gazed questioningly at his headmaster. "Privet Drive has been deemed safe. It would be unwise to step out of the house. Alastor here would be escorting you back."

Moody stepped forward, his wooden leg clunking against the floor, "Come on kid, gotta get you back. Grimmauld Place ain't safe for you." one hand held his wand, while the other clutched a sweet Harry recognized as a Ton-Tongue Toffee, no doubt a Portkey.

Harry didn't move to accept it, instead staring at the sweet, yet not really looking at it. One touch at the Portkey would send his straight back to his prison, bored out of his mind, occupied with his nightmares, faced with the lovingless faces of the Dursleys' ... thinking of the last part of Moody's statement ... 'ain't safe for you ...'

Something inside him just ... snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. "No." and Harry raised his head to stare directly into the suddenly twinkleless eyes of Dumbledore. More than one person said, "WHAT!"

Harry steeled himself. "I'm going back to the Dursleys' to collect my stuff and then I'm leaving Privet Drive. I'm never going back again, even if I have to live on the streets."

Hermione, unsurprisingly, was the first to react, her eyes widening, "Harry! Privet Drive is the only place safe enough for you! Anywhere else ... Voldermort would get to you!"

"I don't care," he replied, not breaking his staring match with Dumbledore, to show to him that what he was saying was the truth that he really didn't care anymore.

No one knew how to react. They had imagined Harry would be the good kid, accept the Portkey, and go back to Privet Drive and stay there, where he was safe.

Snape was the next to comment. "As I expected Potter, you just want the Death Eaters to find you so you can defeat them and make yourself out as the hero. Potter, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Incontrollable anger surged in Harry. Snape's mocking tone and slight hesitation at saying 'Death Eaters' had told him everything. Voldermort was really gone, and Dumbledore knew it. Snape should have said the 'Dark Lord' would be after him as well, but he didn't.

That meant there was a new leader, someone who had defeated Voldermort easily, for he had not felt any adrenaline rushes from Voldermort through the link. Voldermort was taken by surprise, and very quickly. So quickly, Harry had not felt anything.

Harry weighed all the options in such a situation. He could take the Portkey and just stay at Privet Drive, despite what he said just now. He could also refuse the Portkey and reveal to Dumbledore he knew Voldermort was dead. Dumbledore would then get him to stay at Grimmauld Place, where he could still keep an eye on him. Or, he could take the Portkey, appear defeated, let Snape smirk all he want, but then sneak out of Privet Drive first chance he got.

As much as he did not want Snape to have the last laugh today, he had no choice. Hunching his shoulders, his head fell down as he stared at the floor, breaking his staring match with Dumbledore. The twinkle returned in Dumbledore's eyes, and Snape, not in the least unexpected, smirked.

Harry grabbed the Portkey, and the next moment, he was gone with Moody, not missing the calculating gaze, not in Snape, but in the person he had looked up to the most before, Albus Dumbledore.

YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-

Many people, including some of the Order members, might say Dumbledore was senile. Yet, he was not. In all the 177 years of his life, Dumbledore had been a Slytherin. He had been born an average wizard, not much power than any other wizard. He knew this, but despite that, he wanted to be great. Famous, powerful, feared by some even. He was born into a pureblooded family, and while his family never despised Muggles and Muggleborns, he still thought himself as superior to them.

Now, every family had its own secret. Yet one secret all pureblooded family shared was that all had a library dedicated to the Dark Arts. Even the Light families, such as the Potters, had one. But whether anyone in the family used it, that was another story. In the Dumbledore family, their Dark Arts Library was almost never opened, until Albus found the entrance by chance and delved into it. He was never stupid enough to attempt any of the spells, but he read, and learnt the theory of many Dark Arts spells.

While he was not over powerful, no one could deny that he was smart. He went to Hogwarts, and threatened the Sorting Hat into letting him into Gryffindor, where he knew no one would spy on him. After all, when he was young, Slytherin house had been seen as the House of Dark Wizards, and Gryffindor was where no one would turn bad.

Few people knew that Grindelwald had actually been a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. His campaign had not been to eradicate Muggles and Muggleborns, but to help the non-humans achieve equality. Weirdly, those most against non-humans had been Muggleborns and Grindelwald assassinated them in order to help his campaign. His actions were misinterpreted, and he was labeled as a Dark Wizard because of the way the Muggleborns had been killed.

True, Grindelwald had delved into the Dark Arts, merely because he believed that magic and spells should not be divided between Dark and Light, but should be based on intent. Dumbledore, who had been, unknown to many, Grindelwald's best friend, used his position in pureblooded family to stoke the fires, causing many to believe Grindelwald as the Dark Lord he was.

There were the so-called casualties of war, but few realised that these had actually been killed by Dumbledore, and not Grindelwald's campaign. Dumbledore sucked dry their magical core, and slowly grew more powerful.

In the end, that fateful confrontation between the two best friends resulted in Grindelwald actually letting his guard down, and allowing Dumbledore to get his powers, and killed Grindelwald in the process. To make sure that no one could actually take revenge on him, he killed all people related to Grindelwald. Why? Because Grindewald's family had been the last descendants of the Great Wizard, Merlin.

By destroying the evil 'Dark Lord', Dumbledore rose to his present powerful political and magical position. He had been tempted, more than once, to accept the position of Minister for Magic, but he convinced himself that staying at Hogwarts was the best decision. After all, being looked up by all the future leaders of the Magical World would further secure his political weight.

Now, he met Harry Potter. A boy of exceptional magical talent. He had power, and he was also the person who was prophesized to defeat Voldermort. He had to be careful when dealing with him, after all, it would not be good for him to run astray. He might even be a threat to his own position when he grew up.

So, he played him like a puppet. Leaving him at the Dursleys', where he would learn to place others before him, a perfect hero. Making sure he had no idea of the wizarding world, where he could be, in ignorance, manipulated.

Of course, Dumbledore would rather have bound his magic years ago, and let Harry Potter simply fade into the dust. But, the wizarding world would not let that happen, and his magic had been too powerful to bind. Most magical binds would also fall apart when the wizard went through his magical maturity at 16.

He was proud of the boy, after all, he had managed to handle all the tasks set to him. In his first year, the obstacle course was admittedly above his level somewhat, but his two friends had been there with him.

He was never more pleased with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. The youngest male Weasley had been practically ordered by his mother to befriend the Boy-who-Lived.

But it was a stroke of luck that Hermione Granger managed to become Harry's other best friend. Who more suitable to be the Savior of the Light's best friends and … sidekicks?

A Muggleborn witch and the son of one of the most prominent families of the Light. It could not have been better.

But things started to mess up in Harry's second year. Dumbledore had never expected Lucius Malfoy to come up with a ploy to open the Chamber of Secrets through Voldermort's diary.

Still, the Boy-who-Lived managed to slay the basilisk and escape with his life, in the process destroying Riddle's diary. In a way, he had passed another test.

In his third year, Dumbledore had been worried in more ways than one. Sirius Black had escaped, and if he managed to get to the young weapon, he would no doubt be able to change his ideas and concepts about certain things, and influence him in certain things. Not to mention he had had no choice but to employ the werewolf Remus Lupin.

After all, he had known of the change in Secret Keeper, but had allowed Sirius to go to Azkaban nevertheless.

Still, things turned out well in the end. Harry's manufactured hero complex came through, and he saved Wormtail from being killed by Sirius and Remus, allowing him to escape.

Sirius had been forced on the run, and a not so subtle hint to Severus prompted him to reveal to his Slytherins that their DADA teacher was a werewolf.

Fourth year, he had been hard pressed by the Ministry and the other schools to hold the tournament at Hogwarts. He had been worried once more. There was no doubt that the tournament would only be allowed to those 17 and above, and since Harry could not participate, and Dumbledore would be occupied with the tasks, he would not be able to plan any other 'adventure' for the young Potter.

In the end, fate had came though for him, and Harry became the fourth champion. Dumbledore was pleased. If Harry Potter could go through the Triwizard Tournament's three dangerous tasks without losing his life, then Dumbledore would be satisfied, and would start training him to achieve magical maturity faster.

But at the end of the third task, Voldermort had returned, and the young Gryffindor had been forced to watch the murder of a fellow classmate.

Dumbledore wanted to despair. It had been too early to expose him to the horrors of murder. While technically his mother was killed in front of him, he was too young to remember it.

The incident might harden him into having his own opinions, and he might lose control of his weapon.

Luckily, he had merely returned as an angry and frustrated teen, if not a little miserable. But he had regained access to the wild card Sirius Black.

Remus he could control to some extent. But Sirius Black … he had been one of the people he most wanted killed by the war, as he had been a constant thorn at his side, always finding faults with his plans, and stopping him from furthering his reputation and power.

The other two had been Lily & James Potter. The couple was dead, and would no longer be a problem, but Sirius Black had managed to survive and then escape Azkaban.

Still, Sirius had managed to get himself killed, and would no longer halt his plans. Yet he had once again worried, that Harry might harden his heart, as this time, Sirius had been the one father figure in his life.

And it appeared he had worried right. The look of defiance he had shown when he refused to accept the Portkey … after that, he became the miserable teen once more, and accepted the Portkey.

However, these abrupt mood swings was not a very good thing either. 'Or it might,' Dumbledore thought.

Voldermort was gone, and other than the Death Eaters, Snape and Dumbledore himself, no one knew. Cornelius Fudge was a smart man. If Dumbledore himself told him that Voldermort was gone and added a casual remark that Harry Potter need not worry himself anymore, he would catch the hint, and know that Dumbledore would want Harry out of the picture as well.

Few knew or rather, no one knew that Fudge and Dumbledore had acted at the hospital wing. It was also Dumbledore who had told Fudge to bring a Dementor to kiss Bartemius Crouch Junior.

Dumbledore wanted fewer people to know about the return of Lord Voldermort, or rather, fewer people to believe. That way, it would help when everyone begged for forgiveness and would further stabilize the trust people placed in him.

If Fudge deemed Harry as mentally unfit, and Dumbledore seconded it, well, who would not believe them.

He would have to persuade Fudge not to send Harry to Azkaban, as more than likely, this new leader of a teenage girl would break out the prisoners there.

Still, he could not start this plan immediately. He needed to first spread several rumors about the Boy-who-Lived, to shake people's belief and trust in Harry Potter. Then would no one protest when he was sent to the mental ward in St. Mungo's.

'Yes' … 'a great plan indeed'

Little did he know he would one day come to regret his 'brilliant plan' when it backfired spectacularly in his face.

A/N: The second chapter, done. I hope it isn't too slow for you all, so I decided to write a longer one. Anyone who wishes to beta it for me, please send be a PM. Thanks. Not much action yet but fear not, things would turn for the better! And sorry for a little OOCness …

I write what I please


	3. She Seeks, He Finds

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created an entire universe. I decided to put on my space suit and go tweaking a few things in this universe of hers.

(Chapter 3)

The minute Harry landed back in his room, he let go of the Portkey, and turned harshly at Moody. "I'm safe back here, now you can leave."

Moody stared at him in a queer way, "Look kid. I know you probably don't want to be back here, especially so soon after a Death Eater attack. But you're safe here."

Harry met his two eyes, magical and normal, with a stare of his own. "From who?"

"Well, You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters for one."

Harry barked a harsh laugh. "Please Moody, I've heard people call you the greatest Auror of the age, so why don't you start using those observational skills that comes with the title?

Am I really safe from the Death Eaters? They just attacked mere hours ago. Am I really safe from Voldermort when I have this bloody scar on my head? Am I really safe from the pain that comes with Sirius' death? Am I really safe from the loneliness in this house? Am I really safe from the bloody prophecy?"

"So you heard the prophecy?"

"_He_," Harry practically spat that word out, "told me just after Sirius died."

"Well, he sure didn't tell the Order."

"Not that the prophecy matters anymore."

Moody actually seemed shocked. "Anyone knows that prophecy holds the secret to defeating Voldermort. How could that not matter?"

Harry debated telling Moody Voldermort was gone. 'Nah, let them flounder around a bit. When that Bumblebee gets around to telling his club of roasted turkeys then I'll step in and tell them that Bumblebee knew all along. After all, he has that slimy Snape as his spy."

"Just go." Without another word, Moody spun and disappeared.

Harry didn't waste time resting. He needed to get out of Privet Drive, and fast. There was no doubt in his mind that the Dursleys, or Vernon, was downstairs building up steam for his rant. He sat down at the chair in front of his desk, and grabbed a parchment, dipping his quill into his ink bottle.

_Plans to get out of Privet Drive and Dumbledore's Club of Roasted Turkeys_

_Find out when is Mundungus' shift. Escape during that time would more likely go unnoticed._

Harry paused to think. Then where? A thought struck him like lightning. Long have he heard that the Potters were an old pureblooded family dating back to the Founders' time. Much of that information had actually spewed out of Hermione's mouth.

Surely he would have inherited some property, like Sirius had Grimmauld Place. Before his mind could grab on to the fact Sirius was dead, he started scribbling again.

_Cover self with Invisibility Cloak, take only the barest possessions. Summon Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron._

_  
Go to Gringotts and find out if I have any property _

_Or else …_

He continued scribbling for a while before he set down his quill and took up the parchment, flapping it dry. Yes, taking another look at his plan, it would most definitely work.

He tore it up, having committed it into his memory. It would not do for anyone to find it. Harry stood up and collapsed into his bed, as night had already fallen. It had been a long day. First, he had a new power, then he 'dreamt' of someone he had never met, including a whole group of other people whose features were blurred. Death Eaters attacked, he found out Voldermort was defeated and a whole other bunch of things.

He fell asleep and for once, Voldermort, Sirius, Cedric, and his parents did not haunt him in his dreams. What he dreamt was a girl he had never met … or so he thought.

**YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-**

Currently, said girl needed help.

Much as she hated to admit it, Dark needed a second-in-command who actually had brains. And that meant a goddess, possibly one of the other Exalted. And the first person who she thought of might or might not agree, depending on her mood. Looking up at the full moon night, she thought she might be in a good mood.

Taking a deep breath she jumped, and the next moment, she was at the Moon Palace of the Night.

The Palace had walls of white, sparkling marble, all reflecting bright light. Dark squinted. TOO MUCH LIGHT! She felt like screaming. Instead, she conjured a pair of dark sunglasses which were so dark you would have been blind. But then she had night vision.

She walked the halls she had walked for many times previously. A Palace did not seem complete without guards, and none of them stopped her. If anyone of them did, they would find themselves in _deep_ trouble.

She pushed open the door to a long hallway and continued down until she met another door. Pushing it open, she was met with a luxurious bedroom that would make six start hotels look like a rat's nest.

Moon, predictably, was at her dressing table, brushing her solid black hair. She raised her eyes to look into her best friend's brown eyes, and commented. "I always wondered why you didn't want to dye your hair black. It would suit you so much better."

Dark sauntered over, and collapsed into Moon's overly large bed. There was silence for a while, then, "I saw him."

Moon actually paused in her brushing, and then continued on, "How was he?"

Silence once more, then, "I don't know." she replied, her eyes burning into the ceiling above, her glasses still present.

Moon turned around, staring at Dark incredulously. "How can you possibly don't know? Did you even try to find out everything about him?"

"I did. His name is Harry Potter, which kind of suits him, and his parents died when he was one. He lives with his uncle, aunt and cousin. And the world he's at is one of the magical ones, which means he studies at a magical school for the school year."

"Well, is he happy?" Moon wanted to know about the 'brother' she had. While she wasn't in the direct line, as in a child of Father Heaven and Mother Nature, she doted on Light. After all, he gave her light to pretty herself up. Since he left, the light had not shone as brightly as before, showing her unhappiness.

"From what I gathered, miserable. His 'family' never showed him concern and love. In the magical world, he's a celebrity, defeater of the Dark Lord." She then proceeded to tell Moon a brief summary of Harry's life. "So I sent that Dark Lord to Death's place and told him to play with him while I think of ways to make Light suffer betrayal."

"Man, Light sure leads a complex life even as a mortal … Well, he kind of has to blame himself for choosing to be a subject of Prophecy."

"The problem is, I don't even know what the prophecy says, and I also can't find out to what extent Light's block spreads to since he knows when I reach out to him."

"His powers are activating you say? That's strange. And just when you happen to go there … So, you came to find me just because you felt a need to tell me all these?"

Dark sat up, "Actually, I needed a second-in-command with a brain, and well, Father Heaven did say I could get all the Exalted to help if needed."

"Well, it does get a little boring with nothing to do, and recently the attacks from the lower gods have stilled …"

Dark actually reached out to shake Moon, hands gripping her shoulders. "The attacks have stopped? How can that be? Last I heard they were going to launch an army at the walls of the (1) Court."

Moon shrugged. "Beats me, it just happened."

Dark's expression grew calculative. The lower gods had always been jealous of the Exalted. Even those who actually ruled over something, like Memory. After Light left, they started to grow bolder, sending assassins to attempt to hurt the Exalted. A few ambitious ones even plotted to harm Father Heaven and Mother Nature. Most of the Exalted never let this affect them. They all knew a simple wave of their hand could case an army made of their strongest to fall. The Exalted were that strong. But then, many of the lower gods were branching out, and starting to have their own families. This started a few hundred centuries ago, and they had even ventured to the worlds and had relationships with the mortals.

This created demigods. They weren't immortal, but they could live for a very long time. The lower gods infected their offspring with jealously, and while the Exalted were strong, their numbers had grew overwhelming in recent times. Recent as in the last few centuries.

And these demigods had a lot more creativity than their more powerful parents. They worked on the sly instead of attacking outright. Poison slipped into food, daggers flying round corners, the possibilities were endless. However, they were not the Exalted for nothing. They never let their guard down nowadays, aware an attack could come at any point of time. Guards weren't trusted either. They mostly served out of fear, but there were still a few who were loyal.

The Exalted also helped their own. While to the minds of the lower gods the Exalted almost never cooperated with each other, they did. After all, they were one big family. The only lower gods who never helped the others in their jealously quest were the Emotions. Because of this, the 26 Exalted gods grouped together and named them the main gods, together with themselves.

The lower gods weren't that closely related to Father Heaven, Mother Nature and the Exalted. Between the two groups, there was a group of gods called the Mymors. They were also children of Father Heaven and Mother, only they had not been included into the Exalted. Some of the children of the Exalted were part of the Mymors. Rain and Cloud were both part of the Exalted, with their parents, and these children resented the fact they got in while they weren't. Jealously consumed these people, and not one god tried to stop her from doing so. This was because Prophecy had spewed words out of her pale-lipped mouth, stating they weren't supposed to interfere.

The Mymors did not die, as they were immortals, but the disintegrated into shadows. Dark was appointed keeper of the Mymors, making sure the shadows would never be able to solidify into humans. The shadows were so huge that they could cover the all the worlds in the entire universe. Dark kept to her job, making sure the Mymors would never return. While if they did it would not be too much of a problem to return them to their shadowy form once more, it was something no one wanted to be bothered with.

Also, the Mymors lacked energy to return. They would remain in that state for all eternity.

"DARK!" Dark snapped out of her thoughts. "So," Dark said like she hadn't started thinking of the Mymors and lower gods, "are you coming with me to be my second-in-command?"

Moon just shrugged, "I'm bored. Guess that means I'm in." Moon got up once more and walked over to her dressing table, taking up her brush from where she had slammed it down and walked over to the bed when she heard Light's fourth year at that school. She sat down and started brushing again. At that exact moment, an arrow shot through the wide window, aimed straight for Moon. Her expression did not change at all as she threw the brush she held in her right hand at the arrow. The two objects exploded, yet the two Exalted acted like nothing happened.

Moon proceeded to a wardrobe probably as big as the White House, and her eyes landing on an outfit she liked, she gestured and the outfit was on her. She then turned and the two Exalted left the room, heading for Earth.

**YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-**

The minute he knew Mundungus was on guard duty, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak. He crept silently down the stairs in the dead of the night and climbed out the window in the dining room. Thankfully, Mundungus' patrol around the house hadn't reached that portion and throwing the Invisibility Cloak on, Harry hurried down to the playground. Checking to make sure no one was around, he removed his cloak and whipped out his wand, almost hesitantly, held it out.

BANG! The purple triple-decker bus appeared and the door opened to reveal Stan Shunpike. "'Elcum to 'e 'Night Bus …" Harry shoved eleven Sickles into his hand and murmured "The Leaky Cauldron, London." Then headed to the back of the bus past people sending him distrustful looks. Thankfully, none of them recognized the BWL considering he had a growth spurt, and his bangs were hiding his scar. Harry collapsed into a chair, and kept his head down, trying to stop himself form puking.

The trip took quite some time, about 45 minutes, as the bus made many stops to let people alight and board. As the bus entered London, Harry sighed in relief that the trip was about to end. But to his absolute horror, the bus stopped at a Muggle area that didn't look one bit wizarding … because the only wizarding house around was out of sight. The bus stopped in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry couldn't believe his luck. Of all the times the Weasleys and Hermione could go to Diagon Alley they chose today … which was suspicious. Harry narrowed his eyes as he watcher Mrs Weasley, Percy (he had to double-check), Ron, Hermione and Ginny chose seats at the front.

_Why are they visiting Diagon Alley today of all days? Ron and the others couldn't possibly have received their letters already. Unless they aren't going to Diagon Alley … _

Harry snapped out of his thoughts to hear Stan shouting 'The Leaky Cauldron' in his horrible accent, and Harry hastily got off. Walking directly in front of him was the group. Quickly transforming his Invisibility Cloak into a normal black hooded cloak, a feature he discovered once in Hogsmeade only never exploited, he tailed the group. Mrs Weasley tapped the bricks to Diagon Alley, and Harry followed them. They didn't seem to find anything unusual about the cloaked figure following them.

Out of the corner of his eye under his hood, Harry could see the Aurors patrolling Diagon Alley, all keeping an eye out for mysterious figures that might be Death Eaters. Funnily, none of them thought of him dressed in a black cloak as unusual. _Seems like people don't want others to recognize them nowadays in public_, as Harry noted quite a few others dressed similarly.

Harry followed the group up the white marble steps into Gringotts, and Harry almost snorted when he saw Ron look and read the inscription upon its doors. Harry could almost feel the enchantment on those words. Percy took charge and headed directly to the goblin teller at the counter. "We are here to withdraw money from Harry Potter's vault." he said pompously as Mrs Weasley and the trio came up to stand behind him.

Harry had to stop himself from saying 'WHAT!' as loudly as he could. When had he allowed the Weasleys to withdraw anything from his vault? While he didn't actually mind, it was the invasion of privacy. The goblin teller looked up at Percy. "I am afraid I cannot allow you to touch Mr Potter's finances."

Mrs Weasley took over the situation. The look she gave the goblin was one Harry would have seen on Draco Malfoy's face when he was facing an house elf. "We have always been allowed access into Harry Potter's vault, why can't we now?"

"While it was previously possible due to Mr Dumbledore's permission, in his capacity as Mr Potter's magical guardian," he sniffed here, as if he wasn't glad, "It is not currently as Mr Potter has no more need for a magical guardian."

"What! He is still underage –" the Weasley banshee shrieked, but the goblin cut her off. "It is not my problem whether he is underage or not. The bank's policies states that you cannot enter, and that means you cannot enter." Here, the goblin actually smiled nastily, "NEXT!"

"Wait, we want to enter our own vault as well," Ron actually said in a very good imitation of Percy. The goblin teller looked at them as if they were beneath him and said, "Goldrag, take them to their vault. NEXT!"

Harry approached the goblin, his anger simmering just below the surface. "Would you like to tell me," he said in a barely controlled voice, gritting his teeth together, "what was going on just now?"

"I do not believe that had anything to do with you." the goblin said nastily. Harry took out his key and all but slammed it on the counter. One look at the key told the goblin all he had to know. "LONGTAIL!" the goblin positively shouted. A goblin that looked almost exactly like the first appeared. "Man the counter." and then he left, expecting Harry to follow him, which he did.

He led Harry down long hallways, and stopped in front an office with the words 'GIMHORN, HEAD GOBLIN TELLER' The goblin went in and hoisted himself onto the chair behind the desk, motioning for Harry to sit in the other in front of him.

The goblin studied the BWL, who most definitely looked a lot different from his last public picture, which had been taken during the Triwizard Tournament. Harry kept quiet, refusing to let the goblin think he held all the cards to this meeting.

"I most certainly wasn't expecting you any time soon Mr Potter."

Silence.

"Really?"

"You ask about the incident earlier in the lobby."

"I do, especially about … the magical guardian?"

"Mr Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster is your self-appointed guardian."

"And when was this decision made?"

"When the magical guardian the late Mr and Mrs Potter named was sent to Azkaban. I am referring of course, to the late Sirius Black."

"Was it … legal?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Him naming himself as my magical guardian. Did he do so legally or did he get to be because of his political position?"

"Most people would say that it was done so legally. But here as Gringotts, we know that it was actually a favour done by the previous Minister."

"Fudge's predecessor huh?"

From the start of the conversation, Harry had remained calm, and the entire meeting had seemed like the bored conversation between two business partners. But inside, Harry was about to erupt. The things Dumbledore did behind his back … the strings he pulled, Harry was about to erupt like a volcano.

_His mind flashed to the year 1816, known to some as the '_Year Without Summer', 'Poverty Year', and 'Eighteen hundred and froze to death'_. In that year severe summer climate abnormalities affected the world's crops, and caused deaths. It was the final blow and primary motivation for the rapid settlement for what it now called the American Midwest. In Hungary, people experienced brown snow, and in Italy, red snow fell throughout the year. Europe was still recovering from the Napoleonic War, and suffered severe food shortages. Food riots broke out in Britain and France; grain warehouses were looted. The violence was worst in landlocked Switzerland, where famine caused the government to declare a national emergency._

_Huge storms, abnormal rainfall and flooding (of the major rivers) happened throughout Europe. The European fatality totaled to est. 200, 000 deaths. And all these happened because of the eruption of Mt Tambora on the island of Sumbawa in the Dutch East Indies, which is current-day Indonesia. The volcanic eruption ejected a million and a half metric tons of dust into the upper atmosphere. Temperatures fell worldwide due to less sunlight passing through the atmosphere._

_(A/N: this part is pure fiction.) In the end, it took the efforts of all the Exalted to stabilize the condition. Every major event that happened in one world, the same thing would usually happen in a few others either in the same dimension or on the same plane. Similarly, the explosion was mirrored in other worlds, though what happened in this world was much more severe. Even though the gods above hardly felt the change, they all felt, except for a few such as Dark, War and Death, that they had a responsibility to help those they ruled over … even if they did not know it. The wizards thought their pathetic attempts of magic helped solve this, but it was the gods above who had made a difference. Fire's ego suffered a lot during then, seeing as it was always so cold, and he s-…_

"MR POTTER!" Harry jumped, not having noticed he had slipped into a trance. He shook his head, _I have absolutely no idea where all that information came from, and I don't want to know … Dark, War, Death, Fire, Exalted … who or what are all these people? Gods? Do they really exist? Why do I keep thinking about them? Are the gods getting involved in the wizards' war? _

Harry sighed and raised his hands to his temple, rubbing little circles. All these 'god' talk was getting to him. "Sorry, I was just thinking, back to the Weasleys, from what I could gather, they have been taking money from my vault for the past few years as per Dumbledore's permission."

"Yes," Gimhorn frowned, which wasn't really that noticeable given that he looked like he was frowning half the time anyway. "we goblins hate those who get money that should not be allowed to them. And it was not just the Weasleys' taking the money. Albus Dumbledore has also been transferring money from your vault to a few others. Fortunately, Dumbledore is only allowed access to the vault set aside for your school uses. You are not allowed into any of the other vaults until you turn 16. In fact, it should have been by 17, but your father managed to persuade your mother to lower it by one year."

"Your parents have invested wisely, as have your grandparents. While you have been restricted access, the accounts have not been frozen."

"Until I'm 16? Then do I own any property? And can I actually move in?"

"Regarding the properties … well, I have to apologize Mr Potter, but Gringotts has made certain decisions without running them by your late parents or you. When Mr Dumbledore noticed these decisions, we passed them off as the wishes of the late Mr and Mrs Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes. He did not particularly like anyone messing in his business. Dumbledore was one, and he was going to get his revenge on him soon … somehow. "What decisions?"

"Well, Mr Dumbledore wanted the goblins to transfer certain properties and vaults to the Dumbledore name. Between you and me, and this is confidential information, the Dumbledore vault is severely lacking in finances. I believe Mr Dumbledore has sold certain priceless magical artifacts in a bid to raise funds. I have no idea what he uses this money for but Gringotts has gotten curious, and despite our best efforts to track down where the money ends up, we have not gotten any efforts. Our best guess is that is has gone into the dealings at black markets."

_Dumbledore? The leader of the Light? Somehow that doesn't seem right … yes , leader of the Order is more like it. Him messing in black markets, little hard to believe but then I wouldn't have believed he was messing in my finances in the past._

"I heard Dumbledore had an elder brother. Shouldn't … Aberforth Dumbledore, if I didn't guess wrong that's his name, shouldn't he do something about the Dumbledore finances as well?"

"Aberforth Dumbledore does not care in the least about the finances. He only cares for his bar, the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade."

"…"

"Regarding the decisions Gringotts made on my behalf, I am more than willing to let it slide. If you would just draft up a document regarding the decisions Gringotts made and let me sign it, stating that all decisions have been seconded by Harry James Evans Potter.".

The goblin gave him a weird look.

The BWL actually smiled. "Just because Dumbledore doesn't do things legally doesn't mean I don't."

"Well, regarding your finances, you would have to come back here on your 16th birthday. But regarding your properties, you can choose from a list I have here …" the goblin rummaged through a drawer.

Harry raised an eyebrow. _Why the hell would he happen to have a list of Potter properties in his drawer_. "This was just compiled a few days ago. It includes the Black properties you inherit as well."

If Harry had been drinking, he would have choked. "BLACK PROPERTIES!" he practically shouted.

"Yes, Mr Dumbledore has confirmed with us that Mr Sirius Orion Black has recently passed away, rather unfortunately. Have you read the Prophet yesterday?"

Between the Death Eater attack and the trip back to Headquarters, Harry didn't actually have much time. He shook his head. The goblin was actually shocked. "I had assumed you were here with regards to the main article yesterday." He passed him a copy of yesterday's _Daily Prophet._

**_Minister Fudge Announces Plans to Add Funds to War Chest_**

_Yesterday, Minister Fudge assembled his Council and discussed ways they could increase the Ministry's War Chest. With the return of He Who Must not be Named, it is certain that war would once more return to Wizarding Britain. In a bid to stay one step ahead of You-Know-Who, Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Auror Office, has been submitting many proposals to the Minister to approve. But while these plans are unknown to the public due to security measures, they are most definitely going to be effective. Unfortunately, many of these plans require large funds to implement._

_As such, the Minister gathered his Council to discuss ways they can increase funds. One such way is to confiscate the accounts of known Death Eaters at Gringotts, using their own money to fight against them. This plan has yet to be implemented, as the goblins at Gringotts Wizarding Bank have yet to reply to the Ministry. If this plan is to be implemented, the families that will be greatly affected would be the Lestranges, and Rookwoods. Even more greatly affected would be the Blacks, whose current wealth is estimated to be the richest in the entire continent. The figures were based on those given 16 years ago, and by now, their money would have doubled and tripled._

_Another plan the Minister and his Council has discussed is to gain control of the dormant large magical fortunes at Gringotts. These families either have no heirs or have heirs below the age of 17. If implemented, families that will be affected include the Malfoys, Longbottoms and some others. The family that will be affected the most will be the Potters, whose heir is none other than the Boy-who-Lived, Harry James Potter. As such, it has been rumoured that the Potter fortune is only rivaled by the dormant families of the Four Founding Families not including Slytherin. The Potter estate is equal to the Black fortune, and according to a source from the Ministry, known Death Eater Sirius Black is dead, killed in a Death Eater attack at the Ministry. The same attack was foiled by Harry Potter, and some of his fellow classmates._

_Until now, these plans have yet to be implemented and …_

Harry did not bother reading on. Instead, he crushed the paper in his hand and blew it up with a flare of light, not remotely noticing what he was doing. It was the stupidest thing Fudge could ever attempt. And boy was he so going to pay for it. There was absolutely no chance in hell that he would let Fudge get his money sack anywhere near the Potter and Black fortunes. The other families … he would do his best to ensure that the Longbottoms would also get to keep their money. If Fudge wanted the money of other Death Eater families, he could take them for all Harry cared.

His eyes glowed in unnatural power and a wind swirled around the Boy-who-Lived. He truly looked like a god. Not even his Dudley-sized clothes could spoil the image. Harry almost snarled, "And what have the goblins replied?"

Gimhorn actually looked a little afraid for his life. "We've not given a reply, but we mostly do not agree. I believe that all families that will be affected by the plans Minister Fudge has proposed would be coming down to Gringotts to protest. The goblins also have no wish to help the Ministry. After all, they have been less than helpful to us."

"And currently my accounts cannot be accessed by anyone except myself as I myself am inheriting?"

"Correct … and from more than one family."

"What?"

"You heard me, congratulations Mr Potter, come your 16th birthday you would be legally emancipated, and the riches person in the entire world. You would be pleased to know that your mother is far from the Muggleborn people believed her to be. Your mother was descended from the Evans line, an old pureblooded line. However, the Evans line only allows wizards, meaning males who are magical, to inherit. And from 1600 AD till now, you are the only descendant who fits the description. Your cousin, a Dudley Dursley, could contest your claim, but seeing as his magic was bound, by who we have no idea, he cannot inherit. At least until he unbinds his magical core."

"Wait, rewind, Dudley's magical?"

"Yes, though he's a relatively weak wizard at that. And also, your grandmother's parents were descended from the Ravenclaw line and the Grindelwald line respectfully. And the Merlin line had actually married into the Grindelwald line ... Looking further up, your grandmother's father was an illegitimate child, from the Grindelwald line and the Hufflepuff line." the goblin said, reading from a file he had procured when he was explaining Harry's mother descending from the Evans line.

"So, might I be the first to congratulate you Mr Potter. You would be inheriting from Merlin, Grindelwald, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Evans, Potter and Black. That makes you the richest person in the entire world. Following you would be…"

"HOLD UP! I'm a descendant of GRINDELWALD, RAVENCLAW, HUFFLEPUFF, AND MERLIN?"

The goblin flipped a few more pages. "Sorry Mr Potter, I made a mistake," Harry almost sighed with relief. "You'll be inheriting from the Gryffindor line as well."

Harry felt he needed to sit down, and voiced so.

Gimhorn replied, "If it helps, you are already sitting down."

Harry took a deep breath, and frowned. It wasn't like him to be so calm. The old Harry would have erupted the minute he heard someone had been manipulating him. The old Harry would have stormed out of Gringotts heading for the Ministry to kill Fudge instead of just blowing up the paper. He was different …

Somehow, over the last few days, without realizing, he had changed. With the growth spurt, things were changing in his life. He no longer knew who to trust. Not even his friends could be trusted. Harry had a sneaky suspicion that they had been reporting his actions to Dumbledore …

"Hand me a list of all the properties I'll be inheriting. And is there anyway I can travel between all those properties? I can't apparate yet."

The teller handed Harry a file about 50 pages thick. Harry's eyebrow shot up. The goblin actually shrugged. "You can't blame me that all the heirs to powerful and rich bloodlines married each other."

Harry accepted the file, and the teller handed him a chain … of pure gold. "This is a bank, gold is what we have. That chain will enable you to get from one place to another. Sort of like a Portkey. Just say the name and tap it with your wand. That kind of magic is purely dormant, and the Ministry or the Order would not be able to track it. I do not need to remind you that you will be unable to perform magic with your wand."

"You don't need to. Can you hand me the entire file of whatever I will inherit?"

Without missing a beat, Gimhorn swiped up a file that must have contained over a thousand pages.

Just before leaving, Harry said, "You won't tell the Order and the Ministry I was here, would you?"

"I never saw you."

"Oh, and Gimhorn? How is it you have everything I need in this room?"

"I just happened to be the goblin dealing with the Potter finances and in relation, everything else."

"Thank you."

And Harry got the hell out of there.

**YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-YouandMe-**

Back with the Order, they never realised that Harry was gone, until one day, Moody was on guard. He himself didn't take a look at the room until when he was just leaving. Search parties could not find him at all, and as far as Dumbledore knew, Harry never touched his finances at Gringottts. If only he knew Harry was not only the Heir of Potter House but also Grindelwald, Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Evans and Black. Oh well, his loss.

Obviously they never found him, as Harry was hopping from one property to another every single day, never staying at the same place. It was rather sad that none of these places made him feel like calling it home, but knowing that he owned the place, or would own come his 16th birthday, made him feel a little better. When Harry hopped on to his second property, he realised he forgot to get the books he wanted to buy, not that it mattered. Every property had a large library that rivaled Hogwarts'. He managed to learn Apparating and was on the way to becoming an Animagi. Luckily, both were wandless magic. Harry also managed to control his telekinesis better, as well as his 'blowing things up in light' trick. He could also create a harmless ball of light to just light up his surroundings. He also found himself daydreaming about 'the girl' whenever he had free time.

He also spent some time trying to find the group of people that 'the girl' was associated with. He wasn't having any luck. It wasn't the best vacation ever, but it was the most luxurious and comfortable. It sucked that he couldn't use his wand, but come his birthday, his entire world would be made easier.

He also remained in contact with Gimhorn, using his status as soon-to-be heir to eight major families. Thankfully, the goblin's superiors listened to him, and were delaying the Ministry as best as he can. The Ministry also learnt of Harry Potter's disappearance and the newspapers showed many baseless theories regarding Harry's whereabouts, ranging from Harry being kidnapped by Voldermort, to Harry running away to be a gigolo in a Muggle nightclub. That caused Harry to laugh until he was rolling on the ground, scaring the house elves. That had been something that was rather fortunate of him. They were house elves at every single property, which helped a lot as Harry was missing clothes and the barest necessities.

Somewhere else, in a property that was also going to be owned by him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny trained hard, to become better than Harry. Only problem is, how could they possibly win against a god?

A/N: Here's the chapter I promised. Regarding the Mt. Tambora thing, well, it was a dare. Someone, namely a boy I hate a lot at school who knows I'm into fanfiction, said that there was no way I could incorporate that into my fic. Hah! I showed him … at (1) Court refers to the meetings the Exalted takes with FH & MN every morning. Review please … I would really like some constructive feedback!

I write what I please


	4. Author's Note

A/N : I know you aren't supposed to publish an author's note as a chapter but this is an emergency. Just like two weeks ago, I started thinking, that instead of Harry being Light, Harry would be the son of Light & Dark, condemmed to the mortal world, blah, blah, blah, his parents fighting over which side he should align to and stuff. Somehow it seems to me that this idea has more potential ... and not to mention its easier to branch out.

I wanted opinions of all my readers so please, please, please review and tell me what you think. If more people think it isn't good, I'll continue with the present story ... or maybe I'll open another account somewhere and write that story too ...

PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED YOUR OPINIONS!

Oh, and this is the reason why I haven't been updating ...

((having second thoughts about this story))

I write what I pleae 


End file.
